


Come To Poppa

by Wyndewalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitely Jack O'Neill all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Poppa

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen."

"Good morning, Colonel Carter, sir," the twelve carefully selected military pilots standing in front of Lt. Col. Samantha Carter echoed.

She paced the airfield tarmac they stood on a little as she talked. "You twelve have been selected from StarGate allied militaries for two reasons. You are all exceptional pilots. Scoring well in both simulation and real flights. Some of you have flown in combat. Three of you flew X-302s in the battle over Antarctica." She nodded to those three. "The second reason is you all either have or responded well to the Ancient gene therapy. What that means is you are all now capable of interacting with and using Ancient technology. 

"In the hangar behind me are twelve of the latest fighter jets to come out of Area 51. They are a meld of Earth, Goa'uld, Asgard, and Ancient technology. Without the Ancient gene these planes will not respond." Carter gestured and two airmen opened the hangar doors. "I give to you the X-305s."

Walking in, the 12 pilots stared in awe at the sleek glider type jets waiting for them. Suddenly the jets all turned on, hovered and then moved forward. They all seemed to be jockeying for position in front of one pilot in particular. Sam mentally reviewed the files to put a name with the face.

"Lt. Harris, what did you do?" she demanded.

"Me, sir?" he squeeked still staring in awe at the jets. "I didn't do anything."

Sam wearily rubbed a hand over her forehead. "The X-305s have a mental component from the Ancient technology. What exactly were you thinking?"

"Uh," the young man blushed as he glanced at her, "Oooo, baby, come to poppa, sir?"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was Jack O'Neill all over again only now she was the commanding officer.

"Would you be so kind as to tell them to go back into line, please," Carter finally said.

"Right away, sir," Harris replied still blushing. He stared at them for a moment frowning in concentration. A couple started to slowly drift back into position. Finally he said out loud, "Uhm, back in line, planes. Please?" Nine of them moved back into line and settled back to the ground. "Shoo. Back in line."

Two more reluctantly returned to their spots. The third refused to move. Harris was obviously getting desperate now. "I said, back in line." He sighed. "I promise I'll play with you later if you just get back in the bloody line!"

Slowly the jet moved back into position, somehow managing to look like a sad puppy being sent away from it's master. A couple of the pilots snickered but quickly stifled them at Carter's quelling glance.

"Alright, you will precede to the plane in front..." Carter watched in disbelief as the jet that had so reluctantly returned to line immediately darted out and planted itself directly in front of Harris again. Harris had turned a bright red and looked like he was barely holding off a heart attack for fear of what she was going to say to him. She actually had no idea what to say. The jets had been outfitted with minimal AI systems. It should be no more sentient than your average toaster, yet it was showing every indication of being able to think on it's own and showed a clear preference for Lt. Harris. She couldn't in good conscience let this jet off the ground without running a full diagnostics on it but she didn't want to delay the whole project either.

"Lt. Harris, will you and...your X-305 please step to the side while everyone else precedes to the X-305 in front of them." Once the other pilots were headed towards the remaining X-305s Carter gestured to a couple of the technicians who'd been monitoring everything. "Lt. Harris. You will remain here while we are certain that this X-305 is still operating under expected parameters."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand..."

Carter waved him off. "It's alright, Lieutenant. I've been with the SGC since pretty much day one. I've gotten very used to odd things happening. There were bound to be a bug or two considering the different technologies used to create these jets."

"Yes, sir."

With a nod Carter spoke briefly to the technician who had joined them before heading to the airfield control tower to monitor the other pilots while in flight. As she walked away she caught the glare Lt. Harris was giving the X-305, her lips tilted up slightly as she tried to hide her smile. Definitely Jack O'Neill all over again.

Finis


End file.
